


Good Night, Dean

by VelvetSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic about bedtime for little Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, and I don't profit. The only thing I gain is some joy. And I hope y'all enjoy it.

Dean rested his head on his dad's shoulder as they left Baby Sammy's room. It was the Winchester family's usual routine. Dean got to say goodnight to his baby brother before his parents put him to bed. His father turned, flipping off the light in Sammy's room and carrying Dean out into the hallway. Dean looked around, it was just a few steps for his father to his room. For little Dean though, it sometimes seemed like a good ways down the hall from Sammy's room.

His dad set him down on his bed and Dean bounced softly a couple times on his feet before sitting down and wiggling his toes under the sheets. "Alright little man, time for bed." His father tussled his hair and grinned, "mom'll be in in a minute to tuck you in proper."

That was the way, Dean's mom always came in and tucked him in right for bed and gave him a kiss. All that good stuff, and Dean loved it. It seemed like it was easy to sleep after that. His dad flipped off the big light, leaving only the little bedside lamp on, which his mom would turn off when she came in. Dean sat waiting, a little smile on his face. His toes were just under the sheet, sitting between the pillow and where the covers had just been nudged back by him so he could get his toes under. Dean waited, it seemed a while, though the little clock in his room told him it had only been three minutes, before his mother came into his room. His face lit up and she smiled brightly right back at him.

"There's my little man. You ready for bed?" His mom pulled the covers a little more and Dean wiggled himself under them, laying his head back on the pillow. She knelt down by the bed, and brushed her fingers over his hair. Dean loved that sensation, it was warm and it made his head tingle.

"Yup, ready." He wiggled a little more in the covers, making himself extra comfortable. Dean's little hands held onto the sheet at the top on either side of his chin and stared at his mother. There was something in her face that always soothed him. Dean reached a hand out then and softly brushed his little fingers down his mother's hair. It was always soft, it felt nice between his fingers.

"Was today a good day for my little Dean?" His mother always asked him about if he had a good day, or told him a story, or did something. It was never just 'good night' and out go the lights. He spent most of his day with his mother, but she still always took a minute at the end of the night to spend with him.

Dean nodded and smiled, "I had four cookies after dinner."

"That's because you were a very good boy today, you ate all your dinner, and you helped mommy today too, didn't you? Did you like helping mommy with little Sammy?" She asked with a smile, especially since the baby, his mother often asked Dean about Sammy at night, if he had enjoyed helping with the baby or playing with the baby. Or if the baby did something Dean thought was funny. It was her way of making sure Dean was involved with his little brother, and knew that she still loved him very much, even if there was a new baby.

"Yes, I did. Can I help you again tomorrow?" Dean asked, he'd helped change Sammy's diaper today. He really hadn't done too much, helped squeeze a little powder and pressed the little 'sticky tabs' down when his mother told him to. But it had been a big deal to Dean. He liked helping his parents with his baby brother.

"Of course you can, sweetie." His mom smiled and brushed her fingers over his forehead and over his hair. "Now, are you good and comfy, cozy?"

"I am, Mommy." Dean nodded and smiled again, both hands holding onto his sheet again.

"Alright, then good night my little man. Sweet dreams, and remember that your angel is always watching over you, keeping you safe, even when you sleep." His mom kissed his head and flipped off the lamp before moving out to the hall and closing his door over, though not 'clicking' it closed. Dean liked that little crack in the door, he somehow felt safer that way, so his mother always left it that way when she put him to bed.

Little Dean had a smile on his face when he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, content that he was safe, that between the angels and his parents, nothing bad would happen while he lay asleep in his bed.


End file.
